The present invention relates to a lock mechanism for selectively fixing a pair of brake pedals in their brake-apply position.
The steering of crawler tractors is often effected by selectively braking the power flow to one or the other of the track final drives through the selective application of a pair of brake pedals. The brake mechanisms often undergo different amounts of wear during operation whereby the pair of pedals are required to be depressed by different amounts in order to effect full engagement of the associated brake.
Up to now, a problem has arisen when using one mechanism for effecting locking of both of a pair of brake pedals in their engaged conditions as one pedal will engage its brake before the other pedal is depressed far enough to engage its brake. Any attempt to depress this other pedal for enough to engage its brake automatically releases the one pedal. Now there is provided a brake lock actuator which avoids the above-noted problem.